The invention concerns a covering for building facades etc., comprised of a preassembled support frame connected to the building facade and essentially rectangular covering panels connected in a detachable manner to the support frame, whereby the support frame contains vertically extending profiled rails for supporting and attaching thereto the edges of the covering panels.
Facade coverings with covering panels made of mineral materials such as, for example, marble are common in which the covering panels in principle are connected to the building facade in an invisible manner whereby bolts or similar anchors are connected to recesses of the covering panel backside on the one hand and, on the other hand, to the building facade, for example, by cementing. This is especially disadvantageous because a later removal of the covering panels is only possible by destroying the covering panels. With other commonly used facade coverings a later releasable attachment of the covering panels to a preassembled support frame, for example, made of profiled rails of aluminum is employed; however, this known covering construction has the disadvantage that elements of the releasable panel attachment are visible at the front face of the covering panels or at least within the seams between the covering panel edges so that the visual appearance of the facade covering is impaired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a covering for building facades or, for example, also for interior building walls in which the covering panels are attached in an invisible as well as releasable and removable manner to the building facade.